Dua Tangkai Mawar
by Konishi Yuhi
Summary: Apa kalian percaya bila orang yang mengalami koma masih dapat mendengar apapun yang kalian ceritakan padanya meskipun mereka tidak dapat memberikan respon. Itulah yang terjadi padaku.


**DUA BUAH MAWAR PUTIH**

Author : Konishi Yuhi (saya sendiri^^)

Genre: romance, hurt

Main cast: Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata Hyuuga

Rating: general

Length: one shoot

Yosh, akhirnya jadi juga ff pertama saya. Karna saya masih pemula maaf bila ada typo(s) selamat membaca^^

Apa kalian percaya bila orang yang mengalami koma masih dapat mendengar apapun yang kalian ceritakan padanya meskipun mereka tidak dapat memberikan respon. Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Sudah tiga minggu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawaku. Kalian pasti akan berkata bahwa itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Beruntung karena aku tidak meninggal. Tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku itu adalah sebuah kesialan. Jika saja saat itu aku langsung meninggal, maka sekarang aku tidak akan mengalami rasa sedih yang amat sangat seperti ini.

Setiap hari selalu ada orang yang datang untuk menjengukku. Kadang teman dekat, keluarga, dan sepupu. Hal biasa yang mereka lakukan ketika datang menjengukku adalah menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi hari itu. Aku senang mendengar cerita-cerita mereka karena dengan begitu aku merasa tidak sendirian. Tapi, disamping itu aku juga merasa sedih setiap kali mereka memintaku untuk merespon atas cerita mereka. Juga setia mereka bertanya kapan aku akan sadar dari tidurku.

Saat itu pula aku baru menyadarinya. Menyadari ada seseorang yang begitu berarti bagiku sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Uzumaki Naruto, namanya. Walaupun aku terkadang suka memanggilnya Naruto . Kulit tannya dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan mata saffirnya. Mata itu seakan bisa membuatmu tenggelam didalamnya. Dia adalah temanku sejak aku berusia sembilan tahun. Tahun ini aku akan berusia tujuh belas tahun. Umur yang cukup untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus atau banyak orang biasa menyebutnya berpacaran.

Dia, Naruto, yang awalnya bukan siapa – siapa bagiku berubah menjadi seseorang yang spesial. Setiap hari saat pulang sekolah ia selalu datang untuk menjengukku, membawa bunga yang paling kusukai, dua tangkai mawar putih. Tidak lupa bercerita mengenai kejadian disekolah dan apa saja yang ia alami hari itu. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang bercerita tentang kekesalannya karena tugas yang dia kerjakan semalam bahkan sampai ia rela begadang untuk menyelesaikannya hanya diparaf oleh si guru. Oh poor Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan hal itu. Jika saja saat ini aku sedang tidak koma, mungkin aku dapat membals cerita lucumu.

Keesokan harinya, kau bercerita mengenai salah seorang adik kelasmu yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu saat jam istirahat. Kau berkata kalau anak itu terlihat sopan, manis, pintar, dan feminim. Hei! Untuk apa kau ceritakan hal itu padaku, kau mau menyombongkan dirimu. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini, cemburu. Tentu saja aku cemburu. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan menyuruhmu behenti menceritakan tentang adik kelasmu yang feminim itu.

Seakan bisa mendengar suaraku, diakhir cerita kau berkata kalau kau lebih menyukai wajahku di banding wajah perempuan itu. Aku merasa seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata – kata. Perpaduan antara rasa kaget, senang, tapi juga penasaran. Apa alasanmu lebih memilihku, seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar – benar bisa mendengar suara yang hanya ada didalam hatiku, atau memang hanya kebetulan.

Kau berkata kalau wajahku ini tidak cantik, manis pun tidak. What?! Lalu kenapa kau memilihku. Kemudian kau melanjutkan kata – katamu kalau wajahku ini menarik. Tidak cantik, tapi menarik. Oke, akan kuanggapmitu sebagai pujian. Beberapa hari kemudian kau datang menjengukku dengan membawa sebuah gitar dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku _Don't Forget Me._

_Apakah kau mendengar aku bicara sendiri tentang kesedihanku?  
>Ucapanku menyalahkanmu, kamu<br>Nama yang menyakitikan lagi saat kusebut  
>Kau kau kau<em>

_Terkadang kau tersenyum dalam pikiranku  
>Aku tak akan memiliki perasaan lagi padamu<em>

_Jangan lupakan aku, aku, aku  
>Tolong ingatlah aku, aku, aku<br>Meskipun perpisahan hanya sekali namun mengapa kerinduan ada banyak sekali?  
>Sekalipun aku tak pernah melupakanmu, aku mencintaimu<em>

Lagu itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang ditakdirkan untuk menjauhi pemuda yang akan ditemuinya pada saat bulan sabit dibawah pohon persik. Karena jika dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu, maka salah satu diantara mereka harus mati. Tapi karena pemuda tersebuat adalah mahluk abadi, sudah pasti yang akan mati adalah si gadis. Itulah tadir mereka. Takdir yang kejam. Tapi gadis tersebut justru jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Begitu pun dengan si pemuda. Sampai akhirnya takdir itu benar – benar terjadi. Gadis itu meninggal tepat saat pemuda tersebut memintanya menjadi istrinya. Beratus tahun kemudian pemuda itu bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang dulu sangat dicintainya. Walaupun gadis itu tidak mengingat siapa pemuda yang ada di depannya. Mereka bertemu kembali di bawah pohon persik saat bulan sabit.

Lagu tersebuat seakan menjadi masa depanku dengannya. Dimana aku yang akan meninggalkannya lebih dahulu. Diakhir lagu kau bertanya apa hadiah yang kuinginkan saat ulang tahunku nanti. Kau masih terus bertanya apa yang kuinginkan. Tak lama air matamu pun jatuh, kau memohon padaku agar segera bangun dan segera tersenyum lagi. Seandainya saja kau bisa mendengarku. Aku berharap jika aku gagal melewati ini, maka aku harap jangan pernah lupakan aku. Aku tahu ini egois tapi, hanya ini yang kuminta darimu.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Tuhan memberikanku sebuah kesempatan. Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat lama. Ketika aku membuka mataku aku melihat Naruto yang tertidur disebelahku. Perlahan aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku yang terasa kaku. Kuangkat tanganku dan kunggenggam tangannya yang letaknya berada tak jauh dari tanganku.

Kau pun terbangun. Dari matamu aku bisa melihat ekspresi kaget dan senang. Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Hari ini aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Saat ini kau masih sibuk menyuapiku dengan masakan buatanmu. Kuakui rasanya sangat enak. Aku suka laki – laki yang pintar memasak karena aku sendiri benci dengan yang namanya memasak. Aku pun mulai meneliti mata indahmu lalu turun kehidung dan sekarang menuju bibirmu. Aku baru menyadarinya, dengan wajah seperti itu kau akan tetap terlihat tampan walaupun berada di comberan.

Dan inilah saat yang kutunggu. Selesai makan aku langsung mendekatkan badanku kearahmu dan kemudian mencium pipimu. Kau terlihat terkejut tapi senang. Kemudian kau pun membalas dengan mencium keningku. Tak ada satu pun diantara kita yang berbicara, seakan berusaha meyakinkan perasaan masing – masing. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku yang semakin melemah. Tunggu, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Hari ini kau menghadiahkanku sebuah kalung, juga menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.

Setelah itu kau memasangkan kalung tersebut di leherku. Jarak diantara kita semakin sedikit, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasmu di leherku. Rasanya sangat menggelitik. aku tidak sadar kalau kau sedang memperhatikan wajahku. Kenapa, tanyaku, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau akan berkata bahwa wajahku ini tidak cantik tapi menarik. Lalu kuceritakan hal – hal yang kudengar saat aku sedang koma. Aku juga membalas cerita lucunya mengenai tugas yang hanya diparaf. Kami pun tertawa bersama.

Itu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Aku mulai merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhku, aku tahu waktuku tak lama lagi. Melihat wajahku yang memucat kau bertanya bagaimana kondisiku. Maaf karena aku harus berbohong padamu dengan berkata kalau aku baik – baik saja. Dunia memang kejam, saat aku mulai menemukan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan, saat itu pula aku harus melepaskannya. Aku pun meminta satu hal padamu. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Tapi aku harus tetap memberitahukan hal ini padanya.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…...

Empat detik…

Lima detik…..

Wajahmu memucat, aku bisa merasakan genggaman tanganmu menegang. Kau hanya diam, menundukkan kepalamu berusaha menerima hal yang baru saja kukatakan. Lalu kau kembali menegakkan kepalamu dan berkata apa ada hal yang ingin kulakukan hari ini. Aku hanya diam, tidak mampu berkata apapun. Tak terasa butiran bening mengalir di pipiku. Tangisku pecah. Semakin lama, semakin kencang. Pertahanan yang selama ini kubangun runtuh dalam sekejap.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku. Kau pun bertanya padaku apakah aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku tidak tahu harus member jawaban apa, karena aku takut. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Tapi dengan percaya diri aku menjawab kalau aku mau melakukannya, dengan syarat. Jika aku pergi dari sisinya, maka ingatlah selalu kalau aku mencintainya. Hal terakhir yang kuinggat adalah saat Naruto meneriakkan namaku berulang – ulang kemudian memanggil dokter. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

FIN


End file.
